Laser Tag
by Solosorca
Summary: Tezuka wondered when it would be his turn to chose the tournament victory celebration activity.


for bookwyrmling on tumblr

* * *

Tezuka wondered when it would be his turn to chose the tournament victory celebration activity as Momoshiro gave the out the details for the laser tag place. He would make his team walk up a mountain, maybe even take them on a camping trip. You couldn't really make it into a competition out of camping so there would be no Inui Juice, although Tezuka didn't doubt his friend's ability to find a way to make their friends drink his latest creations.

But it was not his turn to chose and so he turned up on Saturday morning at the laser tag venue, a sleepy Ryoma by his side. He'd had to make a bit of a detour to make sure Ryoma woke up in time and ended up having to wake him up himself. The problem was Ryoma was now almost as tall as he was and could easily pull him into his bed. Tezuka had only just managed to extract them both from the bed and get them there on time.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars arrived in dribs and drabs, looking tired but excited.

"Let's do this!" Momoshiro shouted once Kaidoh had slunk up to the group.

Tezuka was very aware of Ryoma staring at him as they were divided into two teams: himself, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura and on one team and Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kikumaru and Oishi on the other. He assumed that he was just annoyed at being woken up early on a Saturday.

The rules were explained -shoot as many of the opposing team as possible in the half hour time limit- and then they were let out into the dimly lit room full of walls and turrets.

Tezuka ran as fast as he could through the maze of walls, trying to find a nice shadowy out of the way spot where he could sit and wait for members of the opposing team to stumble past.

He found a little spot at the edge of the room, he was surround by three walls so no one could out flank him and it was in the shadows.

He was suddenly aware of someone watching him, the hair pricked on the back of his neck. He raised his gun and looked out at the dimly corridors, trying to spot who was there.

Then, Ryoma appeared from behind a wall. Tezuka took aim and prepared to fire, but Ryoma lowered his won gun to his side and gave Tezuka a mischievous look, sauntering forward and pressing his finger to his lips. Tezuka lowered his gun, but kept it ready, just in case Ryoma tried something.

He recognised the look in his eyes, that smouldering, predatory look that sent thrills down Tezuka's spine. It was the look Ryoma had when he had Tezuka exactly where he wanted him- specifically when he had Tezuka pressed up against something and was going to take full advantage of it.

Tezuka took a step back in spite of himself and realised that he had nowhere to run a his back pressed up against the wall.

Ryoma reached him and slipped a arm around Tezuka's waist and all thoughts of running slipped from his mind.

"Hello," Ryoma whispered into his ear and Tezuka felt his knees grow weak. Ryoma nibbled the outer shell of his ear and Tezuka bit back a moan.

"This isn't the place!" Tezuka snapped as Ryoma pulled him so that their bodies were flat against each other.

"It's fine, you found a nice, hidden place," Ryoma smirked, pushing them both into the shadows and kissing Tezuka hard on the mouth.

His nose knocked Tezuka's glasses askew, but Tezuka didn't notice or care right now as Ryoma tongue made its way into his mouth with more force than was really necessary.

Tezuka's brain shut down, unable to focus on anything beyond Ryoma. His tongue, his lips, his hand that had made its way under his shirt and was splayed out over the small of his back, spreading heat through Tezuka's body.

The gun fell out of his hands and he wrapped his arms around Ryoma as their tongues danced together.

Then, his chest piece vibrated.

He pushed Ryoma away and saw his gun pointing at him.

He'd just let his guard down.

"All's fair in love and war," Ryoma smirked. "Nothing personal." He pressed another kiss on Tezuka's lips and then ran away.

Tezuka leaned back against the wall, panting, feeling dazed and rather betrayed. His eyes fell on his discarded gun and he picked it up.

Ryoma was going to pay for that.


End file.
